Recueil KuwabaraYusuke
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Quelques OS sans prétention dans lequel évolue ce couple quasiment inexploité dans le fandom. Rating progressif.


Bonjour à tous, j'avais commencé ce recueil il y a un bon moment déjà (un peu plus d'un an je crois) et je n'avais pas osé le publier parce qu'il me semblait que le scénario de la plupart de ces OS n'était pas très original. En me relisant ce matin, je me suis dit qu'en effet le scénario était convenu mais le couple non, de plus le style n'est pas trop catastrophique! Donc voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Je mets en rating M parce que je pense qu'il y aura des scènes plus ou moins explicites dans les OS suivants, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

* * *

« Allez Urameshi, sois sympa pour une fois ! Accompagne-moi à cette réunion d'anciens étudiants du lycée. Ils seront tous là avec leurs compagnes, je ne vais pas me ramener tout seul, ce serait trop la honte ! ».

La moue à la fois contrariée et désespérée du roux faillit arracher au demi-mazoku une acceptation résignée mais au lieu de cela, il croisa les bras sur son torse pour mieux afficher sa détermination à ne pas céder.

« Tu peux pas demander à j'sais pas qui moi…. Kurama, Botan ? Tu crois que ce sera bien pour toi de t'afficher avec un mec qui ne fout quasiment strictement rien dans la vie et qui a l'air d'avoir dix ans moins de toi ?

Ah je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais aussi lâche ! Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que les autres pensent de toi ? Finalement tu as raison, je ne compte vraiment pas présenter à mes amis comme compagnon un type aussi couard que toi lança Kuwabara sur un ton méprisant avant de tourner le dos au brun pour sortir.

Il ne franchit jamais la porte car celle-ci fut refermée dans un claquement assourdissant par un Yusuke Urameshi ayant les yeux furibonds.

Il saisit Kuwabara par le col et le souleva de terre tout en rapprochant son visage du sien.

« C'est moi que tu oses traiter de lâche, bougre d'imbécile ! Ose répéter cela encore une fois et tes collègues ne te reconnaitront pas tant je t'aurai refait le portrait. » Beugla le brun.

Kazuma eut un sourire tout prenant les poignets du brun dans ses mains pour se défaire de sa poigne puissante.

« Voilà je préfère cela Urameshi. Cela veut dire que tu viendras avec moi ? » Demanda Kuwabara avec une expression triomphante.

Il avait amené Yusuke dans ses derniers retranchements et ce dernier ne pouvait donc rester sur sa position de contestation à moins d'admettre réellement qu'il faisait preuve de lâcheté.

« Oui oui je viendrais dans ce cas. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me reprocher par la suite qu'on t'ait traité de pédophile ou quoique ce soit dans le genre, t'as bien compris ?

-Tu sais, je leur ai déjà expliqué que mon compagnon était à moitié démon et qu'il était l'une des plus grandes puissances du monde des ténèbres donc ils ne devraient pas être trop surpris. » dit Kuwabara en chassant l'air d'une main.

Les yeux de Yusuke s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu te fous de moi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton incrédule

Kuwabara secoua la tête en réponse.

« Ecoute Yusuke, depuis que les instances célestes ont supprimé le sort à la frontière des deux mondes, et avec tout le soin que des personnes comme mon père ont pris pour faciliter les relations entre les humains et les montres, plus personne n'ignore leur existence. Les copines de Keiko quand tu les as aidées, ont été mises au courant de tes pouvoirs alors pourquoi pas mes plus proches amis ? Toi, pendant que tu étais dans le Makai avec Kurama et Hiei, il a bien fallu que je me fasse des relations ici et j'ai envie d'être sincère avec eux. »

Yusuke se laissa choir dans le canapé avant d'allumer une cigarette. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant une bouffée de tabac avant de rejeter la fumée. Il savait que la période pendant laquelle lui, le jaganshi et le yôko avaient été au tournoi des ténèbres avait été vécue par le roux comme un abandon. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu beaucoup de temps à Kuwabara pour lui pardonner le fait d'être reparti non longtemps après être revenu du Makai.

Il rouvrit les yeux er les darda vers l'homme qu'il aimait avec un léger sourire.

« Et comment ont-ils réagi ? Ils t'ont traité de fou, de débile quoique j'imagine qu'ils avaient déjà dû remarquer que tu l'étais, non ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais appréhendant tout de même la réponse du roux.

Kuwabara vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa son bras autour des épaules du Yusuké.

« Pas du tout ! Ils ont dit justement qu'ils étaient impatients de te rencontrer. Et qu'ils s'étaient toujours doutés que n'étant pas un type ordinaire, je ne pouvais non plus avoir pour compagnon un mec des plus normaux. Je te rappelle qu'au lycée, mes prédictions se sont toujours réalisées, personne n'a jamais douté des mes talents de médium.

-Ils voudront certainement une petite démonstration, non ? J'ai dû mal à imaginer qu'ils ne veuillent pas savoir de quel genre de pouvoir je peux disposer. La curiosité c'est typiquement humain, non ?

-Cela se peut, en effet

-Et juste par curiosité, à combien de personnes as-tu exactement révélé ma vraie nature ?

-Juste trois potes, ne t'en fais pas ! Pour le reste des étudiants, tu seras qu'un mec parmi d'autres. Et ils vont tous me jalouser. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du demi-mazoku tandis qu'il se laissait embrasser par le roux.

« Ah non ! Ca ne faisait absolument pas partie du contrat » geint Yusuke en tempêtant contre le medium qui tentait tant bien que mal à nouer sa cravate, tâche rendue particulièrement ardue par les gesticulations du mazoku.

« A ce genre de soirée, il faut mettre un costume, je n'y peux rien ! Tu pourrais déjà me remercier de te l'avoir acheté ! »

Yusuke émit un grognement d'exaspération quand le roux lui lança un regard noir et qu'il s'arrêta de bouger en déviant son regard du sien.

« Si tout se passe bien, j'imagine que je pourrais avoir droit à une petite récompense, non ? »

Le ton suggestif provoqua de délicieux frissons chez le roux qui eut du mal à déglutir.

« Si tout se passe bien, oui, tu en auras une » répondit-il en cherchant à éclaircir son ton rauque et en nouant enfin correctement la cravate du jeune homme.

« Allons-y donc ! Plus vite on en aura fini, et plus vite j'aurai droit à ma récompense ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle des fêtes richement décorée, Kuwabara ne se lassait pas d'entendre les murmures d'excitation que laissait leur passage. La plupart des filles, célibataires ou en couple dévoraient Yusuke des yeux, tandis que ce dernier ne semblait absolument pas remarquer l'attention qu'il suscitait. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la grande pièce tandis que la plupart des étudiants en occupaient le centre. Kuwabara délaissa quelques instants Yusuke pour partir à la recherche de ses trois meilleurs amis.

Avisant le buffet, le jeune mazoku s'y rendit dans l'intention de prendre deux coupes de punch et quelques gâteaux apéritifs. Après tout, on l'avait traîné ici contre sa volonté, il fallait bien qu'il en profite.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva entouré de trois filles.

« Bonjour, tu n'étais pas au lycée ici, n'est-ce pas ? Une telle beauté ne serait certainement pas passée inaperçue. »

Loin de réagir au compliment, il secoua la tête tout en continuant à manger des mini-fours.

« Tu es donc ici comme accompagnateur ? Et quelle jolie fille a la chance de t'avoir pour petit-ami ? » Demanda l'une d'elle en gloussant.

Yusuke n'eut pour son plus grand soulagement pas le loisir de répondre puisque Kuwabara revenait vers lui, accompagné de ses trois potes.

Apparemment, l'une des jeunes filles, celle que le mazoku appréciait déjà le moins – une grande blonde ayant un peu trop forcé sur le maquillage- avait dû être dans la même classe du roux puisque celui-ci la reconnut.

« Ah Koizumi, je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de mon compagnon Yusuke Urameshi. »

L'expression incrédule teintée de jalousie ravit Kuwabara tandis que les deux filles manquaient de s'étouffer avec leur propre salive.

Mais la blonde Koizumi n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Décidemment, il avait dû développer un radar à « idiotes superficielles » en même temps que ses pouvoirs de mazoku ou bien à force de fréquenter le médium, il en venait à avoir les mêmes habilités que lui à cerner de nombreuses personnes.

« Je n'y crois pas Kuwabara. En même temps, je me disais bien qu'il était un peu jeune, ce ne serait pas plutôt un escort-boy auquel tu aurais recouru parce que ta grande copine rousse a fini par te laisser tomber ? »

Yusuke pouffa en se rendant compte que la grande copine rousse devait sûrement être Kurama. Si ce dernier savait que tous les camarades du roux le prenaient pour sa petite-amie, son ego en prendrait certainement un coup.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir, le défiant de lui dire ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

Le regard de Yusuke se durcit quand passé le moment d'euphorie, il se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait défendre son honneur ainsi que celui de Kuwabara. Il dégagea son aura, qui bien qu'invisible pour des êtres normaux, leur procurait une sensation d'inconfort sinon de frayeur.

Il sentit le medium tressaillir à ses côtés qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement de garder son calme.

La jeune fille et ses amis prirent peur face à ce regard fier, hautain et glacial. Les poils de leurs bras se hérissaient et l'une d'elle visiblement plus intelligentes que les autres donna le signal du départ. Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment éloignées, Yusuke retira son aura et il entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement de Kuwabara et de ses amis.

« Dis donc Kazuma, ton copain sait foutre les jetons à ceux qui viennent le faire suer ! On saura qu'il ne faut pas le titiller ni t'insulter devant lui » dit un grand brun aux mèches décolorées en tapant sur l'épaule du roux.

Ce dernier lui tendit la main et se présenta.

« Renji Matsuda, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'étais dans le club d'escrime avec Kazuma. Grace à lui, nous avons eu l'occasion de gagner un tournoi régional. Je suis cuisinier dans un petit restaurant près de Tokyo ».

Yusuke lui serra la main et se présenta :

« Urameshi Yusuke, ancien détective pour le monde des esprits. Mi-humain, mi-démon, Seigneur d'un petit royaume du monde des démons et simple vendeur de nouilles dans celui-ci. »

Les deux autres, se rendant visiblement compte que le jeune homme ne mordait pas s'avancèrent aussi et échangèrent une poignée de main en se présentant. L'un- Ryoga était devenu mécanicien car adorant les voitures et l'autre- Minami était professeur d'anglais.

Ils discutèrent de leur scolarité, de la manière dont ils avaient galéré pour parvenir à avoir leurs années mais combien en se tenant les coudes et grâce à Kuwabara aidé de Kurama, ils avaient fini par réaliser leurs rêves.

Ils parlèrent de leur surprise quant à la médiatisation de l'autre monde dans lequel habitait des démons et leur plus grande surprise quand Kuwabara leur avait révélé ses pouvoirs psychiques.

« Nous étions déjà étonné par le fait que toutes les prédictions qu'il faisait se réalisaient. Mais j'ai enfin compris d'où il tirait son talent d'escrimeur quand il m'a montré son épée astrale. » S'exclama Renji.

« C'est vrai que vous avez combattu à un tournoi où il n'y avait que des démons ? Kuwabara nous a confié que c'est à la finale de ce tournoi qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments envers toi. » Sentant le regard noir du roux, il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, d'autant que Yusuke avait ouvert grand les yeux. Le medium lui avait toujours affirmé qu'il n'avait réalisé ses sentiments envers lui que lors de sa seconde mort face à Sensui.

« Oui c'est vrai mais nous n'en étions pas à notre première confrontation aux démons. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'une voix annonce que le bal allait bientôt commencer.

« Kuwabara » gronda la voix du mazoku tandis qu'il serrait les poings de rage.

Le roux leva les deux mains en l'air en geste de paix, en lançant des regards affolés à ses amis qui sourirent.

« Je te jure, je n'étais pas au courant » s'exclama-t-il pour sa défense

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu as reçu un programme de cette journée et tu veux me faire croire que soirée dansante n'y était pas inscrit ? »

A ce même moment, un cri d'au-secours retentit.

A l'entrée de la salle, se tenait une bande de trois délinquants voulant certainement profiter de la soirée, l'un d'eux avait pris une fille qui avait dû aller prendre l'air seule en otage et tenait un couteau sous la gorge de celle-ci. Les deux autres commencèrent à renverser ce qui se trouvait sur la table tout en criant sur l'assemblée qui n'osait intervenir de peur que la jeune fille soit blessée par leur faute.

« Vous allez nous donner tout votre blé, c'est compris ? »

Yusuke et Kuwabara se rapprochèrent ainsi que les trois comparses.

Le demi-mazoku fit quelques pas en avant tout en lançant un regard au roux qui comprit tout de suite ce que le brun voulait faire. _Tu t'occupes des deux balourds, moi je m'occupe du leader et de la fille._

« Tu veux bien relâcher cette fille ! » demanda-t-il en usant de son regard noir et de son aura.

Néanmoins, comme il s'y attendait, le jeune prit plutôt peur et resserra sa poigne sur le poignard, collant sa pointe un peu plus sur la gorge de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Vous ne faites qu'empirer les choses, vaut mieux faire ce qu'ils nous disent. » leur crièrent plusieurs personnes.

Utiliser le rayon astral étant impossible, la seule chose que pouvait faire Yusuke était d'utiliser sa vitesse pour neutraliser son adversaire.

« Tu es prêt Kuwabara ? » demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de regarder le roux.

« Bien sûr, Urasmeshi ! C'est quand tu veux ! »

L'instant même où il prononça cette phrase, ils disparurent tous les deux du champ de vision des personnes présentes, ne devenant que deux traits de lumière. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Yusuke se trouvait derrière le détenteur du couteau et lui assénait un coup sur la nuque qui le fit s'évanouir dans l'instant, le faisant lâcher son arme qui résonna sur le sol avant d'être rejoint par l'impact du corps touchant le sol.

Dans le même instant, les deux autres délinquants se retrouvaient assommés par le roux.

La pointe du couteau avait laissé une très légère entaille que Yusuke fit disparaitre en y passant la main.

« Ca va mieux, Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il courtoisement. Elle tremblait encore mais elle réussit à hocher la tête et à lui balbutier ses remerciements.

Kuwabara qui avait fini de ligoter les trois délinquants, s'épousseta les mains en déclarant que le travail avait été accompli de mains de maître et ils furent remerciés par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« On n'a absolument rien vu ! Le brun s'est déplacé derrière l'autre gars en moins d'une milliseconde s'extasia un petit blond.

« Dis-donc Kuwabara, on ne te connaissait pas ces talents de combattant » s'en exclama un autre.

« Ca, ce n'était pas un combat ! On devrait être tranquille pour quelques heures. Que quelqu'un appelle la police pour qu'elle vienne les chercher » dit Kuwabara en rougissant.

Yusuke eut un franc sourire lorsqu'il vit Kuwabara gêné de devenir le centre de l'attention, Tous ceux qui avaient eu l'occasion d'être dans sa classe se rapprochant de lui pour le féliciter et lui demander plus en détail ce qu'il devenait. Kuwabara avait toujours été le plus décrié de leur fine équipe lors de leurs aventures du fait de l'écart en puissance avec le reste de celle-ci. Néanmoins, Kuwabara était puissant pour un humain mais il restait malheureusement que cela…un humain, comme cela avait pu se voir lorsqu'il avait affronté des monstres tels que Byakko et Toguro.

Yusuke avait bien compris que ce qui lui avait permis de venir à bout d'adversaires bien plus coriaces que lui était le sang de mazoku coulant de manière latente dans son sang, c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle malgré sa taille et sa carrure, il parvenait avant même sa transformation à toujours l'emporter sur son petit-ami.

« Cela se voit que vous avez eu l'habitude d'évoluer ensemble dans les combats » entendit-il Ryoga constater qui s'était rapproché de lui lorsqu'il s'était éloigné de l'agitation.

-C'est certain, on dirait presque vous êtes capables de lire les pensées de l'un et l'autre rajouta Minami avec un ton impressionné.

« Kuwabara est en effet capable de télépathie mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Comme vous l'avez dit, cela fait au moins dix ans que nous combattons ensemble et nous continuons à nous bagarrer assez régulièrement. Il n'y a certainement personne au monde qui connaisse mieux mes techniques de combat que lui. » . Une grande fierté transparaissait dans la voix du demi-mazoku et cela émut les jeunes amis du roux bien malgré eux.

Voulant détendre l'atmosphère, Renji lança une blague.

« Lire dans les pensées, c'est super ! T'imagine le succès que j'aurais auprès des filles avec un tel pouvoir, ça doit être hypra utile pour les performances au lit. »

Le sourire goguenard de Yusuke suffit à le lui confirmer.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est le pied. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois aller réclamer ma récompense pour m'être bien comporté. »

Yusuke leur tendit à tous trois la main.

« Les gars, ça a été un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, merci beaucoup d'avoir été là pour Kazu lors de ces années. »

Les trois hommes regardèrent le brun s'engouffrer dans le groupe dans lequel Kuwabara se trouvait et passer un bras autour de la taille du roux Kuwabara se tourna vers ses amis et leur adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de s'excuser auprès de ces anciens collègues en leur annonçant leur départ. Yusuke avait de la chance, il n'aurait pas à danser.

* * *

« Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes depuis la finale du tournoi d'Ankoku Butsukai ? » Yusuke demanda au roux sur le chemin les ramenant au domicile de celui-ci. Ils marchaient côte à côté, leurs épaules se frôlant au rythme de leur pas.

Kazuma soupira, en levant les yeux en ciel.

« Il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance que tu oublies ce détail de la soirée » en s'arrêtant soudainement avant de reprendre.

« Pour être tout à fait sincère, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé…cela expliquerait mon obsession de vouloir me battre contre toi, je l'ai seulement compris lorsque tu étais sur le point de perdre la vie contre Toguro. Tu croirais que je sacrifierais ma vie pour n'importe qui ? J'avais fait le choix de mourir pour toi ce jour-là, de donner ma vie pour que tu remportes ce combat. »

Yusuke leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami de toujours.

Levant la main pour caresser sa joue, Yusuke eut un sourire triste, un sourire que seul Kuwabara l'avait vu arborer et qui le faisait paraitre si vulnérable.

« Et ce moment restera certainement gravé dans ma mémoire comme étant le pire de toute ma vie. Je ne supporte pas plus aujourd'hui que ce fameux jour l'idée de te perdre Kazuma » murmura-t-il en nouant ses bras autour du cou, l'amenant à se pencher pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

* * *

J'étais seule à réveillonner cette année et en attendant minuit, j'ai regardé une grande partie de mes coffrets de Yuyu Hakusho. C'est ce qui m'a amené à relire ce que j'avais écrit sur ce couple qui n'est pas très populaire. Et pourtant c'est un couple plus que plausible...Kuwabara et Yusuke sont très proche, ils ont une amitié quasiment fusionnelle...Kuwabara est effondré par la mort de Yusuke au début de la série, de même que celle qui survient lors du combat avec Sensui, il n'hésite pas à se sacrifier dans la bataille contre Toguro, à donner son énergie à Yusuke après son affrontement avec Suzaku alors qu'il ne lui en reste très peu...de même Yusuke est effondré quand il le croit tué par Toguro, il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le sauver de Sensui... Keiko est un personnage que j'apprécie mais selon moi, ils ne vont pas ensemble...elle est bien trop douce et "sage" pour être avec Yusuke.


End file.
